kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Lair comparisons
Background Quest for the Crown: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I Note: For full details see Quest for the Crown: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I#excerpts GrahamDragon.jpg|...The problem took the shape of a 12-foot-long, iridescent, green-scaled, fire-breathing dragon. (3rd Edition) Grahammagicmirror.jpg|...Graham looked deep into the glass that told the future. His own face looked back, and on his head was a crown! (1st Edition). ancientwellandcave.jpg|Ancient Well and Cave to the Dragon's Lair laircaveandwell.jpg|Entrance to cave and ancient well. ancientwellKQC2E.jpg|Ancient Well KQ1 AGI discovering the Dragon's lair AncientWellscreenKQ1.png|THe ancient well in the woods. The handle for raising and lower it on the right side of the well. sittingbucketKQ1AGI.png|Graham sits in bucket. wellsidesKQ1AGI.png|Graham climbs the rope inside the well.The muddy carved walls surround him. wellbottomKQ1agi.png|Graham swims through the murky well water to the exit leading up into the Dragon's Lair. dragonslairKQ1agi.png|The dragon already awake, charges around his large lair breathing fire, while protecting the magic mirror. Graham has the option of killing it or putting its flames out with a bucket of water. killdragonKQ1agi.png|Graham kills dragon with a dagger through the heart. The dragon dead he can get the mirror, but the exit boulder remains in place. embarraseddragonKQ1AGI.png|Having been splashed in the face the dragon runs off embarrased, it moves the boulder and leaves the cave to sulk. insidecaveKQ1agi.png|Inside of cave exit to Dragon's lair boulder blocking the entrance to the dragon. caveexistnorockKQ1agi.png|No rock blocking exit cave after Dragon leaves. caveexitDLKQ1AGI.png|Cave exit from Dragon's Lair. KQ1 SCI remake defeating the Dragon in its lair GrahamAndTheWell.JPG|For a quick trip to the bottom of the well, jump into the bucket (From The Official Book of King's Quest VI). ancientwellKQ1SCI.png|The ancient well in the forest. The handle to lower and raise the bucket is on the right side. wellsides.png|Graham climbs down rope into the well. The constructed rock sides surround him covered in algae and lichen. sittingbucketKQ1SCI.png|Graham sits in bucket. floatingbucket.png|Graham cuts bucket from rope, it falls into water and floats at the surface. wellbottomKQ1sci.png|Graham swims through well to enter the secret cave leading to the Dragon's Lair. wellbottomKQ1sci2.png|Graham has exited the pool of water near the entrance to the Dragon's Lair. dunkingbucket.png|Graham dunks the bucket into the cavern pool to get some water. sleepingdragonKQ1SCI.png|Graham enters the Dragon's Lair, the large dragon lies asleep in a large cave. It rests near the Magic Mirror. File:DragonKQ1SCi.jpg|The dragon awakens ready to spit fire on Graham. Graham has three options kill it with his dagger, or throw water at it to put out its flames, or walk away (the dragon puts its head down, but keeps an eye open watching Graham). File:DeaddragonKQ1SCI.png|Graham kills the dragon by piercing soft, unprotected skin under the dragon's throat. Causing it to convulse, and crash lifeless to the hard cavern floor.. File:embarrasedragonKQ1SCI.png|Graham douses the dragon's flames and it runs off after causing the room to mist over. It moves boulder leaving exit open. embarraseddragonKQ1sci2.png|The dragon embarrased with nothing to protect itself with except steam, it slides the boulder out of the way, and slinks off in shame. File:dragoncaveexitKQ1.png|The exit to the Dragon's Lair with boulder blocking the entrance to the lair proper exitnoboulderKQ1SCI.png|Graham exits through the open passage, the boulder moved into the other room. DLcaveexitKQ1.png|The exit to the Dragon's Lair into the forest. KQ1 SMS finding the Dragon's Lair WellKQ1SMS.png|The well leading to the Dragon's Lair. wellbottomKQ1SMS.jpg|Graham swims at bottom of well. dragonlairKQ1SMS.jpg|Graham enters into the Dragon's Lair. caveKQ1SMS..jpg|Graham in the giant cavern, with passage blocked with huge rock. CaveetranceKQ1SMS.png|The cave exit leading into the woods. KQ9 raid on the Dragon's Lair Despite the teams desire to avoid retelling familiar parts of Graham's adventures, the opening sequence is an exception. It reinterprets Graham's acquisition of the magic mirror from the dragon in the well from the first King's Quest. The game begins with Graham walking down a forest path and toward a well in the woods. He walks up to a well. Old Graham narrates; "I had not been back there in years, but it was the last place to look." DragonslairKq98.jpg|Graham is wondering through the woods. Wildlife can be seen ahead of his path. DragonslairKQ91.jpg|Graham discovers the ancient well (and prepares himself). ancientwellKQ9-2.jpg|Graham reaches the ancient well. Graham lowers the rope, and climbs into the well. Graham sneaks through a series of tunnels in a vast underground cavern, the snores of the dragon thundering from within. Mattresses litter the environment along the way, and even hang from the ceilings by rope. In the present Gwendolyn interrupts, "Wait a minute! Beds hanging from stalactites?" Graham assures her that all will be explained (later in the first episode, a younger Graham will be shown enter the well, and will show the origin of several things - stray arrows, forgotten skeletons - that seemed too conspicuous the first time through). Graham encounters a few switches that need to be turned and platforms that need to be lowered. When Graham walks by a bed, and attempts to jump in. Via narration, old Graham explains that this is an urgent situation, and no time to hide under the covers. However, if he continues to jump in the bed, old Graham admits that he did take a brief nap on an abandoned bed in the depths of the cave. DragonslairKQ92.jpg|Graham hangs from a rope with light streaming in from above (entrance to from ancient well?). Below him is a pile of treasure in what might be a pool of water (a strange mattress lies to one side). ancientwellKQ9-3.jpg|Graham turns a wheel in the well caverns. dragonlairKQ9-15.jpg|Which set off a bed trap inside the room. dragonlairKQ96.jpg|Graham reaches a long tunnel 'caverns that can kill' filled with the remains of skeletons (previous adventurers?). A strange mechanism can be seen moving at the end of the room). Dragonlairbones.jpg|Graham steps on one of these piles and cracking noise appears to disturb the dragon's sleep. Dragonlairbonelook.jpg|Graham looks down at the bones he just stepped on, as the cavern begins to shake. At one point Graham chooses between two switches to open a door - with a skeleton lying nearby. The answer is obvious. But if Graham decides to describe his grisly demise, Old Graham explains the situation, "That's what would have happened if I did that," and silences Gwendolyn's protests with excuses, "I just wanted to see if you were paying attention." dragonlairKQ93.jpg|Graham enters the strange little door. At the end of his journey through the well caverns, he comes face-to-face with the massive dragon guarding the magic mirror. Simply dumping a bucket of water on the east won't do the trick this time. Graham distracts the dragon, takes the mirror, and makes for the exit. dragonlairKQ95.jpg|Graham walks precariously over the Dragon in its lair using a wobbly rope bridge (a treacherous trap?). The dragon sleeps on a pile of gold (with what may be the magic mirror next to it). dragonlairKQ94.jpg|Graham discovers an underground spring, far below him. dragonlairKQ9-9.jpg|Graham finds the mirror or already having found it, he examines it in a cavern filleed with mattresses. mattresfall.jpg|Graham apparently steps on a mattress and the floor below it breaks through, and he falls to the spring below, and he lands in a river. dragonlairKQ9-12.jpg|Graham lands in the water below. dragonlairlow2.jpg|Graham is heading towards a low tunnel. dragonlairriverlow.jpg|Graham ducks nearly hitting a low hanging tunnel. dragonlairKQ9-10.jpg|Graham ducks to avoid hitting his head as he passes under an arch. dragonlair-13.jpg|Graham jumps over a log which lies over the river, and gotten stuck in the underground river. Eventually Graham is cornered and forced to make a decision. Using a bow he finds in the well, Graham can shoot the beast in the eye, blinding it and buying time to escape. He can shoot the feeding bell, drawing the dragon away. Lastly, he can shoot (the wheel locking) the shackles binding the dragon, setting it free. Whichever choice is made will have consequences for Graham in the future. A blind dragon might cause problems for the people of Daventry down the line, while one that Graham freed out of compassion could offer him assistance. dragonlairKQ97.jpg|Graham in a cavern room with the dragon, and the dragon lunges for Graham (there is no gold pile so this may appear in another room). But gets yanked back on the chain tied to its neck. There is a mattres on the grouns, and it looks like Graham maybe at the top of a waterfall (perhaps this is the end of the river he was surfing on in the cavern) dragonlairKQ9-18.jpg|Graham prepares to fire bow at dragon. dragonlairKQ9-17.jpg|Graham blinds Dragon in left eye. Dinner bell is on the right, and a pully sytem for releasing the dragon's shackles on the left. dragonlairKQ9-11.jpg|Graham sneaks around ledge, while Dragon climbs up towards the light. The wheel looks like the same wheel that controls the pully and gears that is used to release the dragon from its shackles. Category:KQ9